


Change Is Inevitable

by sendoffire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Guti must be protected, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Kimi is a soft bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendoffire/pseuds/sendoffire
Summary: Guti finds out that Kimi and Ferrari are parting ways, and is not happy about it, to say the least. He calls his boyfriend, knowing that he probably needs his support, now more than ever.Fluff ensues.(In the end we have one muchos blushing Mexican, and one very in love Finn!)





	Change Is Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> Muchos Guti fluff for my fic fren, hope he cures you! <3

Nobody could never figure out when and, most importantly, how it started between them.

Kimi is known for his cold appearance and honest mind; that, together with the combination of the sharpness of his tongue, gave an unforgettable experience to whoever talked to him. 

Guti… is, well, _Guti_. There is no other way to describe him. Always cheery, open-minded, kind – a soft soul that was ready to throw himself into helping others at any given minute.

So, when the two announced to their friends and family that they were together, of course most of them looked at the pair with wide eyes and a slightly nervous smile. 

Because Kimi-Matias Räikkönen and Esteban Manuel Gutiérrez were _dating_ , and that surely meant that the world was about to go down on itself.

That was four years ago, back when both of them were still racing one another in Formula 1 ranks. They’ve been through thick and thin together, comforted each other (although Kimi did do most of the comporting, calming his fragile Mexican through sleepless nights) during Jules’s accident, worked side by side when Guti was Ferrari’s reserve driver, and stayed devoted when the Mexican ended up leaving F1 altogether.

That was what Esteban admired the most in Kimi: his loyalty to friends and family, to _him_.

Kimi loved Esteban for his kind and open smile, that always made the pretend-to-be-stone-cold Finn’s heart flutter.

All the challenges that the fate threw at them both men faced with a firm hold on each other’s hand, never letting go. Now, it was time for another one.

***

Guti was in London when it happened. 

He flew back to the British capital almost immediately after the Italian Grand Prix, having some media commitments for Mercedes and of his own. Kimi, meanwhile, left for Finland, to spend some time with his mother and brother, catching up.

Esteban still thought that what happened in Monza was highly unfair to the Ferrari driver and, although Kimi didn’t show it physically, the Mexican knew that inside the Finn raged a brutal battle between his commitments and loyalty to the Italian team and his personal pride.

Guti himself almost went to barge into Maurizio’s office on Kimi’s behalf and tell the Ferrari principal everything that he thought about Kimi losing his well-deserved win and how the team has clearly been treating as a second driver, a _disposable_ , but ended up doing nothing of the sorts. Mainly, because he knew, that Kimi wouldn’t approve. Instead they went out for a nice, quiet dinner, and spent the night in each other’s arms, whispering the words of love and comfort.

Now, two weeks later, all seemed to calm down. Kimi was enjoying the chill air of Finland, not forgetting to video-call Esteban regularly, and Guti was all around London for various openings, meetings and trainings, and Kimi’s calls each evening were the true highlight of his day.

So, when one Tuesday morning Esteban was lying in his bed with his laptop on his stomach, watching some random tv series, and his phone lit up with a Twitter notification from the Formula 1 account, all hell broke loose.

@F1: “Kimi Raikkonen will leave @ScuderiaFerrari at the end of the season, the team has confirmed.”

Guti stared at his phone screen for about two or three minutes, refusing to believe that this actually happened.

First, they neglect him and cost him a win.

And now Ferrari decided to get rid of their _last World Champion_ alltogether?!

Fuming with anger, the Mexican got out of the bed and started pacing around, not being able to let go of the thought that it was somebody’s evil plan, and that Kimi did not know about the team’s decision.

_Kimi!_

Jumping back onto the bed, Guti fumbled with his laptop keyboard, hurrying to open Skype and hit the ‘call’ button next to Kimi’s name. The monotone noises of connecting call calmed him down the slightest bit, and so when Kimi’s smiling face appeared on the screen the dark-haired man managed to look presentable. Maybe for two seconds.

“Hey,” Kimi greeted softly, gifting Esteban one of his rarest, soft smiles. At any other time Guti would blush as he usually did, but currently he just could not pretend like everything was fine. He needed to tell Kimi what he thought. “Have you – “

“This isn’t right,” he unceremoniously cut in in the middle of Kimi’s sentence, not letting the other man finish his thought. He knew that while he was in this emotional frenzy, he could bring himself together and pour out all that he wanted to say, and he didn’t need anything interrupting his words. Kimi’s brows furrowed but he didn’t get a chance to ask what Esteban meant.

“They are wrong. You are an exceptional driver, always was, always will be, and the fans know that!”

“Yes, Este, but – “ tried Kimi, but was cut off again.

“You are still their last World Champion, and they treat you like this?! I am honestly glad I’m not in Italy right now, otherwise Maurizio would be hearing from me.” Guti’s bushy eyebrows furrowed on his forehead, making him seem even more upset, however Kimi’s mouth curved into a small grin, Finn finally understanding what this call all was about.

“But I want you to know that I don’t care! I don’t care if you retire, because I love you very much and to me you will always be an amazing sportsman who deserved his career, and a man that makes me feel loved and important every single day, and even if you start going grey and old I will be by your side every single day because you mean the world to me, and I forgot where I was going with this.”

Guti trailed off, taking a deep breath after his huge rant. He noticed the smile – much wider now – on his boyfriend’s face, and blushed intensely, averting his eyes to the side of the screen.

The Mexican felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. What if Kimi thinks that he’s an emotional wreck, who can’t take news gracefully and seriously?

“Check the link I’ve sent you,” comes a low, monotone voice, and Esteban glances back to the screen, meeting Kimi’s blue eyes. At that very moment his phone chimes up with another alert and the dark-haired man picked it up, reading the text.

“@kimimatiasraikkonen published a new photo.”

Opening the Instagram app, Guti waits for the photo to download, while dropping shy glances at Kimi, who was still watching him with a soft, loving expression on his face.

“Guess who’s back?! Next two years with @sauberf1team ahead! Feels extremely good to go back where it all began!”

Esteban gasped, immediately throwing his head up to look at Kimi’s image on his laptop screen with wide eyes.

“You…?” was all he could mutter, glancing between his phone and his laptop.

“Yes,” chuckled the Finn, eyeing his boyfriend with a sly expression. “I knew I was not long for Ferrari, Charles is a too prospective figure for them. And I’m not mad, we had a good time. Sauber are looking good too. And I will still be racing, which is the most important part for me.”

Guti huffed, feeling his cheeks heating up even more. Of course, he overreacted, how typical of him!

A small silence followed, filled with a soft noise of Mexican grumbling and scratching sounds coming from the other side of the call.

“Did you mean it?”

Esteban glanced up, noticing, with a startled expression, that Kimi looked somewhat unsure and insecure – how Guti himself often felt.

“What?”

“That… That you would stay with me until we are very old?”

For the first time this morning Guti smiled, and Kimi couldn’t help to fall in love with him all over again, like he always did.

“Of course, cariño! I can’t imagine my life without you, are too important and precious for me.”

Kimi smiled, and Esteban could swear he heard a soft, almost non-existent sob come out of the Finn’s throat.

“ _I love you, rakkaus,”_ confessed the older man softly, admiring the way Guti’s eyes twinkled when the Mexican heard the words.

_“Te amo, mi amor,”_ Guti whispered back, feeling tears slowly but surely creeping up to his eyes. Kimi smiled back and was about to say something else when other voices appeared on his side of the monitor.

“Go,” said Esteban softly, taking this opportunity to brush his palm over his eyes to remove the droplets of tears forming in their corners. “I’ll call you again later. Now need to go and buy all Sauber merch I can think of for the next year!”

Kimi laughed, out loud and openly, like he did only with Esteban. He did like the idea of seeing the tiny Mexican in an over-sized Sauber shirt with his name on it. Might even make a special one, only for Guti.

The pair smiled at each other one last time and ended the call, each moving on to continue with the other things they needed to do.

However, before Guti could get out of the bed to start his day, his phone buzzed once again with a message and, when reading it, the Mexican couldn’t help but blush furiously.

_“I’m booking you a flight to Finland, bring the Sauber merch with you. Have some plans for it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> You can reach me on instagram (@sendoffire) or twitter (@a_her_o)


End file.
